Episode 31
'Episode 31 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It is the first episode to feature the appearance of The Bible Reloaded guys, Hugo and Jake. Prev: Episode 30 Next: Episode 32 Highlights * The debut of Ryan Wiley and Bible Reloaded. * Butt King's half-assed film. * More police shooting stories. * A Crossfire video starring S.E. Cupp's tits. * Some Skype calls to fans. * TJ saying ''"Fuck your God, nigger!" - ''0:36:45 Videos Played # Atheist should be Accountable ''(deleted) # Butt Creams Movie Trailer (not found) # Stupid Conservative Bitch video 1 (not found) # Stupid Conservative Bitch video 2 (not found) # Flaggots (not found) # Devil Moose Smashes into Bus # Are police in Albuquerque too quick to shoot? # S.E. Cupp on Affirmative Consent (not found) # Hillary Clinton opens up about marijuana views # Hillary Clinton sticks up to the gun lobby # Crossfire Host Grills Perry: 'Are You Saying Homosexuality Is a Disease?' Start of the Show The show started off with TJ telling people about the stupid Audible free trial. The peasants then asked Hugo and Jake to sponsor their channel shamelessly and play the intro because it sounds cool. Then they played the first Ryan Wiley video on the show. It was him complaining about how popular atheists should be accountable for the stuff they say. They played a trailer to Butt King's movie about some evil atheist who has no morals. After that wretched amazing dreadful trailer, they played two stupid bitches' videos against the separation of church and state and liberals. They read a comment on the religion debate ranting about TJ: The Amazing Racist use of the word nigger. This guy's video was played of him complaining about people flagging his videos. They played a video of a moose that must be the devil because a speedometer on the bus that killed it measured 666.6!!!!!!! They played a video about the Albuquerque police murdering the homeless man and other victims of corrupt cops. Then they took a break. Middle of the Show The peasants returned by playing a Crossfire video about California's affirmative consent act which is complete utter garbage. They followed it up with Hillary's cop-out opinions on Pan. After that they got Sarah E. Cupp to comment on Hilary Clinton. Next, they played a story about an asshole fucking with air traffic control and caused a flight to be delayed. After that, they played a Crossfire video on Rick Perry hating on the gays. End of the Show After the peasants took a break they then returned with some Skype calls. They also tried to call G Man and Paul's Ego. They talked about an atheist getting fired from a job by Christians. They got TJFucksThings on the show. They also talked about some other shit. Quotes *"hehe that TJ, he's an asshole......" -Scotty *"He was a free mason........" -Ben imitating Gorilla199 *"STOP IT! BAD TJ! TJ, you have to go into your kennel for a while" -Scotty *"Fucking magnets, how do they work?" -Scotty *"Who's your daddy and what does he do?" -Scotty *"So can I grab your balls and squeeze them really hard?" -TJ responding to a caller Trivia *Ryan Wiley is a complete idiot. *Brett Keane is the pinnacle of retardation. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer PageCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring The Bible Reloaded Category:Episodes featuring Guests